ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Walken
Oliver Walken is quite the eccentric fellow, in both personality and appearance. He has quite the interesting outfit, sporting a lovely midriff, crop jacket, skirt, fluffy tail at his hip, and bandages on his legs. Let’s not even get started with his hair. Being an aspiring circus performer, it is no wonder this 19 year old’s appearance is so ridiculous. Personality Oliver loves making people smile, and will go to great lengths to try to make people happy. Be it juggling, dancing, or acting like a dork he’ll do his best to bring cheer to people. He does his best to be kind to everyone and not assume ill of anyone until they prove themselves to be awful. He’s probably one of the biggest dorks out there. Despite his idiot behavior if the situation is calls for it he will straighten up and be serious, well serious enough. He may not make the most rational decisions, but he will do what he believes is right and whatever he can do to help. Although he may not be the brightest or strongest person out there, he is extremely loyal and will put himself in danger to protect people he cares about.. History Oliver has always had a great love for the circus so much that he has made it his goal to join it. He’s spent a lot of his time practicing juggling and training to be an acrobat, despite anyone looking down on his circus endeavors. As his ambition grew he managed to travel with a circus troupe for a few years doing simple jobs like setting up tents, cleaning up after acts, and occasionally being used as a training dummy. Although this was not the most glamorous work, Oliver did gain experience with the help other circus members. Before getting a chance to perform in the big tent, Oliver set off once more to find work with the ECEA. Relationships Petra Kermes (Little Miss)- Having met this young girl nervously sitting by herself in the ECEA meeting room, he decided to sit next to her and try to reassure her. After giving Petra the nickname of “Little Miss” he’s developed a sort of fondness for her. Ryhoki Tanano (Honey)- Since this young man decided to stand at the far corner in the ECEA meeting room, Ollie has decided to playfully harass Ryhoki as much as possible. During their first mission when Ryhoki was used as live bait Oliver decided to give him the nickname “Honey”, and it has amused Oliver enough for him to continue to call Ryhoki that. Myka - Oliver believes Myka to be a very pleasant lady. Although she seems a little bit quiet to him he enjoys her presence. Luckily for her he has yet to get the urge to playfully harass her. Extra Stuff Ollie waves like a dork Ollie was about to do something either extremely dangerous, stupid or both and out of concern and commonsense Sponge forced him to refrain from doing so. Images tumblr_n5sbkg65QZ1r98gt3o1_400.png|100% canon waves liike a dork.png|Ollie using his signature 'wave like a dork' move olii_sketch_thing_by_squeevee-d74ur0v.png|Ollie!! ollie is a GHOST.png|Ollie is a ghost! honey~.png|Honey! ITS OLLIESs.png STUDMUFFIN.png|Who's that Rick guy? Swappsssss clothes kinda.png Fight!.png Aaaaaaaaaa these nerds.png TOGETHER~.png They are cutes.png Category:Characters